


Putting Your Heart In My Hands:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Putting Your Heart In My Hands Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Accidents, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Boxers, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Car Accidents, Character Death, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e16 He Kauwā Ke Kanaka Na Ke Aloha (Man is a Slave of Love), Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Exposure, Fireplaces, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Floor Sex, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Character Death, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Nudity, Oral Sex, Picnics, Post-Episode: s10e16 He Kauwā Ke Kanaka Na Ke Aloha (Man is a Slave of Love), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Silk Boxers, Slash, Stripping, Talking, Touching, Underwear, Underwear Kink, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Valentine's Day, silk underwear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny agrees to have dinner with Steve on Valentine's Day, Does it turn into something more?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Putting Your Heart In My Hands Series: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897264
Kudos: 2





	Putting Your Heart In My Hands:

*Summary: Danny agrees to have dinner with Steve on Valentine's Day, Does it turn into something more?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was a bit nervous about having dinner with his very good looking best friend, & partner, Commander Steve McGarrett, for Valentine's Day, as he agreed to the invitation. He wasn't sure if he was ready for a relationship, So soon after he was getting ready to get to know Joanna, After he met her, she died on him, when he had the car accident. But, He couldn't help but feel attracted to him overall, The Unresolved Sexual Tension was getting to both men. He was thinking back to the past month, as he was recovering from the accident.

_< Flashback: One Month Ago>:_ __

_"I _ **really**_ appreciated you taking care of me like this, With all my shit that I bring", Danny said, as the loudmouth detective was resting in bed, After Steve got him into bed, as soon as they got home from the hospital, & the former seal had him settled in, He was slowly getting over the hurt that, he saw Danny nothing more than just a best friend, so they were happy with that, At least, Danny was in this case._

_But it wasn't so in Steve's case, He just never thought that Danny would think of like that, He slowed his pride, & decided to come up with a plan to win Danny's heart, without scaring him. "Anything for you, Danno", He watched Danny fall asleep, He wanted to be there, Just in case he needed him, So, He settled in for the night, next to his sleeping best friend, & hopeful lover._

_< End of Flashback>_

After that, They were always touching each other, & giving light caresses too. Plus, They would flirt too, cause it was feeling natural to them. It felt like they were their normal selves again, & both men were very happy with the way that things are going. They were not gonna change a thing, as long as they are around.

One particular day, The Hunky Brunette asked him out for Valentine's Day, when things were slow. Danny felt like a giddy schoolboy, & without hesitation, He accepted the invite, He hoped that their relationship can go to the next level, Steve told him to dress casual, & he would take care of the details, The Blond agreed to that demand immediately. Steve sent him a note, & clues to the desired destination, while they were working, He changed quickly, & went to do the big task.

The last clue led him to the house, where he found the lights were dimmed, & the room was surrounded by the candles, & there was a romantic picnic was waiting for him. He took in everything, & was smiling in response. But, He was feeling butterflies in his stomach, Cause his dream person was waiting for him, He could only croak out one word.

"Steve ?"


End file.
